eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 1 - Alayne I
Alayne I (Sansa I) ist das erste Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Die Lords der Erklärung, deren 6000 Soldaten vor den Mondtoren lagern, kommen nach Hohenehr und fordern von Petyr Baelish, ihnen Lord Robert Arryn auszuhändigen und das Grüne Tal zu verlassen. Mit einer geschickten Mischung aus Intrige und Rhetorik schafft es Petyr Baelish dennoch, ihnen ein Jahr abzuringen, in dem er unbehelligt die Regierung des Grünen Tals wieder ins Lot bringen kann. Synopsis Die Lords der Erklärung lagern vor den Mondtoren Sansa Stark lebt weiterhin als Alayne Stein auf Hohenehr. Die Nächte werden kälter, und alles deutet darauf hin, dass der Winter bald da ist. Sansa ist nach Lady Lysa Tullys Tod in den Jungfrauenturm umgezogen, wo sie nun in wesentlich größeren Gemächern lebt. Sie hat ein eigenes Ankleidezimmer, einen Abtritt und einen Balkon, von wo aus sie über das ganze Grüne Tal blicken kann. Barfuß tappt sie auf den Balkon, um sich an diesem Anblick zu erfreuen. Der mit Schnee bedeckte Berg namens Riesenlanze ragt über ihr auf, und lange Eiszapfen hängen über dem Rand der Felswand, wo im Sommer der Wasserfall Alyssas Tränen in die Tiefe stürzt. Als sie über die Brüstung nach unten schaut, sieht sie in 180 Metern Tiefe die Himmelsburg, darunter die Schneeburg und die Steinburg, und ganz unten die Türme der Mondtore. Vor den Mauern der Mondtore liegen die Heere der Lords der Erklärung. Zwei Tage zuvor ist Lord Gilwald Jäger eingetroffen, aber Lord Nestor Rois hatte auch ihm den Durchgang verweigert. Insgesamt lagern die sechs Lords der Erklärung mit je 1000 Männern vor den Mondtoren: Lord Benedar Belmor von Starklied, Symond Tempelheim, der Ritter von Neunsternen, Hortan Rotfest, Lord von Rotfest, Anya Waynwald, Lady von Eiseneichen, Gilwald Jäger, Lord von Langbogenhall, und natürlich Yohn Rois, der mächtigste von ihnen allen, Lord von Runenstein. Sie alle hatten in Runenstein ein Dokument unterzeichnet, dass sie dazu verpflichtet, Lord Robert Arryn und das Grüne Tal zu beschützen. Sie hatten nicht ausdrücklich Petyr Baelishs Namen erwähnt, dafür aber von "schlechten Beratern" und "falschen Freunden" gesprochen. Sansa geht wieder in ihr Gemach und zieht eins der Kleider aus Lysas Jugend an, denn Petyr hatte ihr die Garderobe der Verstorbenen überlassen. Die meisten Kleider sind ihr zu groß, aber gerade die älteren passen ihr gut. Ab und zu färbt sie sich die Harre mit einem Haarfärbemittel aus Tyrosh in ein stumpfes Braun. Die Burg ist sehr ruhig, da die meisten Diener sehr alt sind und sich ruhig verhalten, um den jungen Robert Arryn nicht aufzuregen. Außerdem gibt es keine Pferde oder Hunde in der Burg und keine Ritter, die im Hof üben. Selbst Alyssas Tränen sind eingefroren und werden es bis zum Ende des Winters auch bleiben. Robert bekommt einen weiteren Anfall Sansa trifft Robert in der Morgenhalle über der Küche, und er beschwert sich über sein Frühstück, das mager ausfällt, weil es auf Hohenehr keine Eier und keinen Schinken mehr gibt, da Mya Stein keine frischen Lebensmittel mehr nach Hohenehr bringen kann, seit die Armee der Lords vor dem Mondtor lagert. Dann beklagt er sich, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, obwohl Maester Colemon ihm Traumwein gegeben habe. Er klagt darüber, dass er nachts immer noch Marillions Gesang hört, auch wenn Sansa ihm erklärt, dass der Sänger im Himmel ist, weil er Roberts Mutter zu sehr geliebt habe. Schließlich ärgert sich Robert so sehr, dass er die Schüssel Haferschleim, die vor ihm steht, gegen die Wand wirft, doch da erscheinen Petyr Baelish und Maester Colemon und sagen ihm, er solle mit dem Haferschleim zufrieden und dankbar sein. Colemon kündigt die Lords der Erklärung auf der Burg an, und daher solle Robert bei Kräften sein. Robert will die Lords fortschicken oder sie durch die Monndpforte fliegen lassen, doch Kleinfinger sagt, dazu sei es zu spät. Er erklärt außerdem, dass sie Robert und das Grüne Tal übernehmen wollen und dass sie den streitsüchtigen Lyn Corbray bei sich haben. In Roberts Rebellion hatte er zunächst vor den Toren von Möwenstadt gegen Lord Jon Arryn gekämpft und später an dessen Seite in der Schlacht am Trident, wo er Prinz Lewyn Martell von Dorne erschlug, einen Ritter der Königsgarde, wenngleich der Prinz schon schwer verwundet war, als er Lyn und seinem Ahnenschwert Lady Einsam entgegentrat. Sansa fragt, warum Lyn nun auf der Seite der Lords der Erklärung ist, obwohl Lord Lyonel Corbray auf Petyrs Seite ist. Petyr erklärt ihr, dass Lyn schon immer andere Wege gegangen sei als sein älterer Bruder Lyonel: schon in der Schlacht am Trident hat er seinem verwundeten Vater das Ahnenschwert Lady Einsam abgenommen, um den Mann zu erschlagen, der seinen Vater verletzt hatte. Während Lyonel den sterbenden Vater zu den Maestern trug, führte Lyn Lady Einsam gegen die Dornischen, die Roberts linke Flanke bedrohte, und erschlug Prinz Lewyn. Noch vor seinem Tod vermachte der alte Lord Corbray daher das Ahnenschwert nicht seinem Erben Lyonel, sondern Lyn, und seitdem herrscht Feindschaft zwischen den beiden. Lyn war außerdem einer der Freier um Lady Lysa, daher hasst er auch Petyr. Als Robert immer noch bockt, erklärt Petyr ihm, dass seine Mutter tot sei und er herrsche, bis Robert 16 Jahre alt ist, dann ordnet er Mela an, Robert einen neuen Löffel zu holen, damit er seinen Brei essen könne. Robert aber wird lediglich noch wütender und schleudert seine Schüssel durch den Raum. Kleinfinger kann sich gerade noch bücken, aber Colemon trifft die Schüssel mitten auf der Brust, und der Inhalt spritzt ihm ins Gesicht und auf die Schulter. Sogleich bekommt Robert wieder einen Anfall. Als er von seinem Stuhl stürzt, tritt er so heftig dagegen, dass er Sansa in den Bauch fliegt und sie sich krümmt vor Schmerz. Petyr lässt zwei Wachen kommen, die Robert fortbringen, und Colemon empfiehlt die Verhandlungen an einem anderen Tag stattfinden zu lassen, aber Kleinfinger entgegnet, dass der junge Lord jetzt schon zwölf Stunden am Tag schlafe und dass er ihn ab und zu wach bräuchte. Colemon erzählt von Erzmaester Ebros' Studien, die belegen, dass Muttermilch viele heilsamen Kräfte besäße, doch Petyr will davon nichts wissen, da er Robert nicht erst nach seiner Hochzeit entwöhnen will. Stattdessen schlägt er vor, ihm eine Prise Schlafsüß in die Milch zu geben, um ihn für das Treffen mit den Lords zu beruhigen. Petyr erklärt Sansa das Spiel der Throne Als sie allein sind, bietet Sansa Petyr eine Schüssel Haferbrei zum Frühstück an, der aber will lieber einen Kuss und ist enttäuscht, als sie ihm nur pflichtbewusst die Wange küsst. Er trägt ihr auf, den Köchen zu übermitteln, dass sie Wein erwärmen sollen für die Lords, denen sicherlich kalt sein wird, wenn sie in der Burg eintreffen. Er sagt Sansa, dass sie die Lords in Empfang nehmen soll, allerdings in einem anderen Kleid, da dasjenige, das sie an hat, zu sehr nach Haus Tully aussehe. Dann erinnert er sie daran, dass sie auch kein Kleid in den Farben der Arryns anziehen solle, weil das die Lords sicherlich noch mehr erzürnen würde. Sansa erinnert Petyr daran, dass Yohn Rois sie schon einmal gesehen habe, als er seinen Sohn Ser Weymar Rois an die Mauer gebracht habe und sie in Winterfell Halt gemacht haben. Sansa erinnert sich, dass sie sich damals als junges Mädchen in Ser Weymar verliebt hatte. Auch beim Turnier der Hand hat Lord Yohn Sansa gesehen, aber Petyr glaubt nicht, dass er sie in der ungewohnten Umgebung wiedererkennt. Leni soll das Solar anheizen, damit Petyr die Lords der Erklärung dort empfangen kann, denn er will sie nicht in der Hohen Halle empfangen, damit sie ihn nicht für machtsüchtig halten. Petyr erklärt ihr, dass er Haus Haindorf, Haus Leiherlich und Lord Lyonel Corbray hinter sich habe, dass sie der Macht der Lords der Erklärung aber bei weitem nachstehen. Auch nach Harrenhal können sie nicht gehen, weil die Festung viel zu groß sei und er zu wenige Männer habe, um sie zu besetzen. Außerdem laste ein Fluch auf Harrenhal, wie man am Schicksal von Ser Amory Lorch, Lord Tywin Lennister, Ser Gregor Clegane oder Vargo Hoat sehen könne, die alle tot seien. Auch Lady Shella Whent, die Harrenhal vor dem Krieg der Fünf Könige hielt, und all die Häuser davor seien tot: Haus Widersten, Haus Kraft, Haus Eggen, Haus Türmen. Sansa schlägt vor, die Burg Lord Walder Frey zu überlassen, worüber Petyr lachen muss. Er schlägt vor, die Burg Cersei Lennister zu übertragen, aber allein bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens schaudert es Sansa. Petyr bemerkt das und beruhigt sie, indem er sagt, dass wenn Sansas Identität entdeckt werden würde, er Cersei als Spielfigur dann eben früher als geplant aus dem Spiel der Throne herausnehmen müsse. Er erklärt ihr, dass selbst die kleineren Figuren manchmal einen eigenen Willen entwickeln und nicht mehr die Rolle spielen, die ihnen zugedacht ist, und diese Lektion müsse Cersei Lennister noch lernen. Dann schickt er Sansa zu ihren Pflichten. Sansa erledigt die Aufgaben, die ihr aufgetragen wurden, um die Lords der Erklärung in Empfang zu nehmen. Es beruhigt sie zu wissen, dass wenn die Lords erst einmal Salz und Brot gegessen haben, sie unter dem Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft stehen und sie in Sicherheit sind. Dann bereitet sie das Solar vor und platziert acht schwere Eichenstühle um den Tisch herum und besorgt Kerzen für den Fall, dass die Verhandlungen bis tief in die Nacht gehen. Dann schaut sie noch einmal in der Küche nach dem Rechten, bevor sie baden geht und sich umzieht, wobei sie darauf achtet, sich wie ein bescheidenes Bastardmädchen zu kleiden. Die Lords der Erklärung treffen ein Hohenehr ist nur über steile Steinstufen erreichbar, die an den drei Wegburgen Steinburg, Schneeburg und Himmelsburg vorbeiführen, und die Treppen enden an einer Steilwand, über der in 180 Metern Höhe die Ehr thront. Von hier aus gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder lässt man sich von einem schwankenden Holzkorb hochfahren oder man klettert durch einen Felskamin, in dessen Wände Griffe gehauen worden sind, nach oben. Mit geübten Maultieren braucht man einen ganzen Tag für den Aufsteig von den Mondtoren aus, zu Fuß gleich mehrere. Lord Rotfest und Lady Waynwald lassen sich ob ihres Alters mit dem Korb hochziehen, und der dicke Lord Belmor braucht sogar eine Fahrt alleine, die anderen Lords wählen hingegen den Kletterschacht. Ser Lyn Corbray wirkt sehr gefährlich, wie Sansa findet, aber Lord Yohn ist am furchteinflößendsten von allen, und Sansa erinnert sich wieder an dessen Besuch auf Winterfell, als der riesige Mann sowohl ihren Vater als auch Ser Rodrik Cassel in einem Übungskampf besiegte. Sansa empfängt die Lords der Erklärung als "Alayne Stein" im Halbmondzimmer und bietet ihnen Glühwein an. Als Lord Yohn sie fragt, wer sie sei, verschlägt es ihr einen Moment lang die Sprache, aber Lord Nestor stellt sie vor, bevor es unangenehm wird. Sie erklärt, dass sie 14 Jahre alt ist und bereits erblüht sei, woraufhin Lord Gilwald und Ser Lyn Scherze darüber machen und sich auch nicht von Lady Anya abhalten lassen. Dann führt Sansa sie über eine steile Marmortreppe hinauf zur Burg, vorbei an drei Mordlöchern und durch ein Fallgitter, und durch einen Säulengang erreichen sie das Solar, das Ser Lothor Brunn bewacht, und in dem Petyr Baelish sie erwartet. Die Lords nehmen an dem Tisch Platz, Lord Nestor an Petyrs Seite, während Ser Lyn sich an den Kamin stellt und Ser Lothor anlächelt. Petyr überrascht die Lords, indem er ihnen Komplimente macht für das Verfassen der Deklaration und ihnen erklärt, er hätte sie ebenfalls unterzeichnet, hätte man ihn informiert. Er bietet an, dies nun nachzutragen, was die Lords in Verlegenheit bringt. Während Ser Lyn ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken kann, erhebt Lord Yohn das Wort und erklärt, dass sie nicht gekommen seien, um mit Petyr zu verhandeln. Die Lords ergänzen, dass sie lediglich wollen, dass Petyr nach Harrenhal verschwindet, denn er sei schließlich von der Krone aus als dessen Lord deklariert worden. Die Flusslande bräuchten ihn, um wieder Ordnung zu schaffen, denn Haus Bracken und Haus Schwarzhain stünden im Krieg miteinander und am Trident trieben immer noch Geächtete ihr Unwesen. Petyr mimt den Ungläubigen und erklärt, dass er Lord Robert am meisten von allen liebe und er ihn beschützen werde. Daraufhin erklärt Lord Yohn, dass er beabsichtige, Robert mit nach Runenstein zu nehmen, um einen Ritter aus ihm zu machen, auf den Jon Arryn stolz gewesen wäre. Als Petyr versucht, Zwietracht unter den Lords zu säen, indem er fragt, warum er ausgerechnet nach Runenstein gehen solle, erklärt Lady Anya, dass er das unterlassen solle, denn sie würden mit einer Stimme sprechen und wären sich einig. Runenstein und Lord Yohn seien am geeignetsten, um Lord Robert als Mündel aufzunehmen, und Maester Helliweg sei noch ein Stück weit älter und weiser als Colemon, und er könne sich Roberts Beschwerden widmen. Robert würde außerdem von Samwell Stein in der Kriegskunst unterwiesen, einem hervorragenden Waffenmeister, während Septon Lukos ihn unterrichten würde. Auch fände er in Runenstein Gleichaltrige zum Spielen. Petyr entgegnet, dass Robert Alayne gegenüber große Zuneigung hegt und Lord Jon Leiherlich und Lord Gerold Haindorf ihm zugesagt hätten, zwei ihrer Söhne als Mündel nach Hohenehr zu schicken. Dann bittet er Lady Waynwald, ihm Harrold Hardyng als Mündel zu schicken, der in Eiseneichen lebt. Yohn Rois wirft ein, dass Robert Harrold kennenlernen werde, allerdings in Runenstein als sein Mündel, doch als Lord Belmor ergänzt, Petyr könne das Grüne Tal unbehelligt verlassen, wenn er sich darauf einlasse, fragt Petyr ihn, ob das eine Drohung sein soll. Dann erklärt er, dass Lysa ihn zum Lord Protektor ernannt habe, und dass sie über Robert als ihren Sohn bestimmen konnte, auch wenn sie keine Arryn war. Jetzt meldet sich Lord Nestor zu Wort. Er betont, dass es viele Freier gegeben habe, die Lady Lysa ehelichen wollten, ihn selbst eingeschlossen, doch Lysa habe Petyr Baelish erwählt und dies müsse man nun respektieren. Die Lords der Erklärung lamentieren noch ein wenig weiter, bis Petyr Baelish erklärt, dass Robert auf Hohenehr bleiben werde, allein schon wegen seiner Gesundheit. Als die Lords ihn daran erinnern, dass 6000 Soldaten vor den Mondtoren stehen, lässt Petyr das kalt, denn er weiß, dass sie trotzdem niemals Hohenehr einnehmen könnten. Die Verhandlung scheint festgefahren, da meldet sich Lyn Corbray zu Wort und sagt, Petyr Baelish würde sie nur mit seinem Gerede einlullen. Er zieht sein Schwert und fordert Ser Lothor auf, das seine an Petyr zu geben, doch Lord Yohn herrscht ihn an, dass sie keine Freys seien und unter dem Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft stünden. Lady Anya und die anderen Lords pflichten Yohn Rois bei, der sich Ser Lyn zusätzlich in den Weg stellt. Lyn Corbray schimpft, steckt sein Schwert aber ein und verlässt den Raum. Ser Symond entschuldigt sich bei Petyr, der sich aber zunächst unnachgiebig zeigt. Er droht damit, sie alle einsperren zu lassen, weil sie Ser Lyn mitgebracht haben. Er hört sich nun so wütend an wie Sansa es noch nie erlebt hat. Er fordert die Lords auf, ihre Heere abzuziehen und ihm ein Jahr Zeit zu lassen, die Regierung im Grünen Tal wieder ins Lot zu bringen mit Hilfe von Lord Nestor Rois. Andernfalls werde er kämpfen, und er habe Freunde sowohl im Grünen Tal als auch in Königsmund. Er schiebt die Entscheidung über Krieg im Grünen Tal somit auf die Lords der Erklärung. Petyr verspricht, vom Amt des Lord Protektors zurückzutreten, falls die Lords binnen Jahresfirst nicht zufrieden gestellt sein sollten. Die einzelnen Lords gestehen ein, dass das ein faires Angebot ist, und Lord Yohn erklärt kurzerhand, dass ihm diese Entscheidung zwar nicht gefalle, dass sie aber die vernünftigste zu sein scheint, dann reißt er die Tür des Solars auf und schreitet hinaus. Am Abend gibt es ein bescheidenes Festmahl, an dem auch Robert Arryn teilnimmt, nicht aber Lord Yohn, der zusammen mit Ser Lyn bereits den Abstieg in Angriff genommen hat. In dieser Nacht kann Sansa nicht schlafen, weil sie es so unheimlich findet, wie Petyr die Lords dazu gebracht hat, ihm ein Jahr zu gewähren. Sie steht auf und schleicht in Petyrs Gemach, wo Kleinfinger über einem Brief gehockt sitzt. Sie fragt ihn, was er im kommenden Jahr vorhabe. Kleinfinger erklärt ihr, dass Hortan Rotfest und Anya Waynwald schon so alt seien, dass sie vermutlich bald sterben würden. Gilwald Jäger werde von seinen Brüdern ermordet, vermutlich von Harlan Jäger, der schon seinen Vater getötet habe. Lord Belmor sei bestechlich, und mit Ser Symond werde er sich anfreunden. Lord Yohn werde er nicht auf seine Seite ziehen können, aber solange er alleine dastehe, stelle auch er keine Gefahr dar. Dann bestätigt sich Sansas Verdacht, als Petyr Baelish zugibt, dass Ser Lyn in Wirklichkeit auf seiner Seite stehe und lediglich ein Possenspiel aufgeführt habe. Er hat ihn mit Gold und Knaben gefügig gemacht und kann sich nun sicher sein, in jeder noch so geheimen Verschwörung gegen ihn einen Spion zu haben. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Hohenehr spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 01